Visita
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Celebrando mi fecha preferida 02 de Noviembre. Que hacen en este día en Konoha ¿O más allá? Del Universo de "Padre" Principal Madara/Hashirama se los debía estos dos. AU, Mpreg, Yaoi.


Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

_Fic_ hecho para celebrar una fecha que amo: 02 de Noviembre Día de muertos.

**Visita**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Entendía que estuviese nervioso… No es cierto no lo entendía, después de todo no tenían mucho de haber estado en ese lugar. Llevaban poco tiempo disfrutando de ese llamado _paraíso_ y Madara no veía por ningún lado como es que el lugar se hacía llamar así. Hashirama por allá con sus amigotes y parientes y… bueno él también había estado muy ocupado con sus hermanos, pero a ese paso, se dijo, que de nuevo buscaría a alguien que hiciese el _Edo Tensei_ para poder _regresar_ y _divertirse un rato_.

No era su primera vez estando ahí, pero en esa ocasión Hashirama no pudo ir en su búsqueda más que nada por respeto a las personas y amigos que lo acompañaban, sin embargo tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos, aunque lo hubiese hecho a Madara no lo hubiese encontrado, pues este estaba muy vivito y creando planes de mundos en sueños. La partida se dispuso y los ojos negros del _Shodai_ buscaron a cierta persona. Mito observó esto y se acercó:

–¿Lo buscas?

–… –Hashirama se quedó callado.

–Algo bueno que trae la muerte y es la sinceridad, no lo desperdicies haciendo lo que hiciste en vida, ve por él y no busques de nuevo una excusa en mí.

–Lo siento. Fue por el bien común.

–Lo sé. Yo lo que siento, pues el mundo en el que vivimos fue de obligaciones, pero nunca de amor. Si de ese modo hubiese sido, tú y yo no nos hubiésemos casado, más eso no importa ¡Estamos celebrando!

–Tienes razón, nos vemos… allá.

Hashirama se metió entre los que esperaban la señal, hasta llegar a donde los Uchiha se encontraban, ahí vio a Madara que sonreía, pues Izuna le comentaba algo:

–¡Madara cuidado y te me quieras perder! –gritó sin pudor el Shodai.

El Uchiha legendario lo vio y rodó los ojos.

–Cállate escandaloso.

El otro se quedó inmóvil y _se deprimió_ de inmediato.

–Tú no quieres ir conmigo en esta visita. –se quejó el Senjū.

Izuna animó a su hermano.

–Vamos, ve con él, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar y hoy es para divertirnos.

Madara se encogió de hombros y se acercó al _Shodai_.

–Ya estoy aquí.

Hashirama _se repuso muy rápido_ y en un movimiento audaz tomó de la cintura a su acompañante.

Minato más allá cuchicheaba con Kushina:

–Te lo dije.

–Hacen una bella pareja.

El rubio miró extrañado a su esposa.

–¡¿Bella?!

–Un poco monocromáticos, pero bellos. –El rubio se cruzó de brazos y ella siguió hablando– Bueno mi Naru y Sasuke, uno es rubio y el otro pelinegro. –El rubio se deprimió– Supéralo Minato, incluso cumplieron su promesa y nuestro angelito se llama igual que tú.

–Pero es de cabello negro –se quejó el rubio.

–Si no cambias tu forma de pensar, no iras con nosotros.

Fugaku y Mikoto que solo habían estado observando el intercambio entre el otro matrimonio, sonrieron, para ellos que el nieto –de todos ellos– fuese de cabello negro era irrelevante, pero….

–Pues por los ojos azules, roguemos que si haya heredado el _Sharingan_. –opinó Fugaku.

Minato se cruzó de brazos. Las dos mujeres solo negaron y tomando cada quien a su esposo del brazo y los acercaron a _la salida_.

–Olviden eso si quieren disfrutar de esta visita. –Opinó Obito.

–Sigo sin entender como terminaste aquí. –cuestionó Rin.

–¡Oye! –se quejó el Uchiha y se adelantó a todos.

000

Hashirama lo apretó más por la cintura y lo acercó a él:

–Hashirama…

–No te pienso perder en todo el alboroto.

–¿Temes que quiera hacer algo malo?

–Temo que alguno de estos te quiera secuestrar y obligarte a hacer cosas inimaginables.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Que era mejor cuando todo mundo te consideraba un malvado.

–…

–De ese modo no se acercaban a ti, no les dabas confianza, pero ahora que saben que ayudaste en la guerra y que junto con Obito se… arrepintieron, pues ya te ven de modo… _impuro_.

–Estás loco, apenas nos hemos encontrado con los demás y eso porque hoy podemos salir todos.

–Por eso mismo. Mira, qué tal si cuando lleguemos le pedimos ayuda a alguien y… yo quiero _estar_ contigo.

–¿Estar conmigo?... Oh ya entiendo. –carraspeó el Uchiha legendario– Veremos.

La señal fue dada, iniciándose la marcha; sonrisas, rumores y felicidad se sentía en el grupo. A su llegada se podía sentir como las calles estaban vacías y el silencio reinaba en la aldea.

El barrio Uchiha se fue llenando por los visitantes. Las casas muchas de ellas aún vacías, y otras ya habitadas, fueron siendo visitadas; las sonrisas de los recién llegados se fue instalando en sus rostros.

–Es bueno saber que este barrio de nuevo está habitado y no fue relegado como un mal recuerdo.

–Y no solo eso si no que los que viven aquí han colocado ofrendas para nosotros.

–Los Uchiha que aún viven han hecho un buen trabajo.

–Bueno no puedes pensar que no lo harían, ellos solo recibían órdenes y como pertenecemos al _Clan de la Guerra_ no había modo que desobedeciera.

Fugaku pasó por donde sus parientes se encontraban conversando.

–Dejen de perder el tiempo en cosas de vivos y disfruten esta salida.

Las risas y burlas por _el abuelo que deseaba conocer de inmediato a su tercer nieto_ se escucharon entre los Uchiha.

000

Los dos estaban sentados sobre las montañas de los Hokages. Hashirama tenía muy cerca a Madara y este observaba la aldea.

–¿Quieres dar una vuelta allá abajo? –cuestionó el _Shodai_.

–No lo sé, solo déjame recrearme con lo que construiste.

–Eso no es justo, lo hicimos los dos juntos y con nuestros clanes.

–…

–No me hagas esto Madara, no recuerdes de nuevo, lo único que quiero como recompensa, si la merezco y me la dan, eres tú, déjame tener _ese paraíso_. Te amo.

–Hay tantas cosas que nos separaron y que aún existen…

–La eternidad no discrimina.

–No, pero las memorias de las almas no se borran tan fácilmente y si vamos a la aldea, veremos… No te detengo, pero yo no tengo ánimos. –expuso Madara

Hashirama se sentó y observó a Konoha, una aldea donde reinaba la paz y donde los lideres ya no tomaban decisiones sin corazón. Los niños crecían disfrutando su infancia y las guerras se habían detenido, si los _shinobis_ iban a misiones era solo por trabajo y contratos, pero no para defender su vida y su aldea.

–¿Sabes quién es el Hokage? –preguntó el Senjū.

–El hijo del Yodaime.

–Sí, ¿y antes de él?

–Itachi Uchiha.

–Así es, ese Uchiha que cuidó y crio al _jinchūriki_ que creó un sistema de mando que no le diera problemas al _Séptimo._ Un Uchiha que cambió y mejoró lo que yo hice, en lo que me equivoque. Naruto fue educado por este –considéralo parte Uchiha también. Konoha fue hecho por ti y por mí, si lo piensas a tu modo solo por mí, pero fue mejorada por un Uchiha uno de tus descendientes… Es tan tuya como mía, es cierto yo tuve una familia propia, por intereses políticos… eran otros tiempos y no pude elegir, sé que recordar eso te lastima, sin embargo no pensaste que también me hiere a mí. Permíteme soñar en lo que pudo haber sido si viviésemos en este tiempo, regáleme la ilusión de una vida feliz contigo, no la vida de un _Hokage_ si no simplemente de un hombre que quiere vivir con quien ama, que no se debe a su pueblo si no solo a si mismo…

–¿Una casa e hijos nuestros?

–Si.

–Hashirama idiota.

–¿Lo harás? –preguntó ilusionado Hashirama.

El Uchiha legendario no respondió solo se giró de nuevo para ver el pueblo.

000

–No sé por qué se te ocurrió hoy dar un paseo y de noche, dobe.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero aprovechemos que Kimimaro y Juugo nos hacen de niñeras y disfrutemos ¿te apetece una vista panorámica?

–Si quieres.

–Si quiero.

Sasuke y Naruto subieron hasta la montaña de las cabezas de los _Hokages_ y se sentaron a conversar. El moreno acercó al rubio y lo abrazó.

–Me hubiese gustado verlos. –mencionó Naruto.

–No los puedes ver, pero ellos a ti sí.

–Bueno, deseaba que tuviesen su tiempo a solas con Minato.

–Los cuatro lo conocerán.

–Si.

Suspiró satisfecho el rubio. Los dos fundadores de Konoha veían a la pareja de vivos y Hashirama llamó a Madara.

–Ellos pueden ayudarnos.

–¡¿Eres capaz de poseer al Hokage?!

–Su pareja es un Uchiha y sé que no querrías poseer a nadie que no fuera de tu sangre.

Madara se encogió de hombros y ambos se acercaron a Naruto y Sasuke. Cuando estuvieron cómodamente instalados en los cuerpos de su descendientes. Hashirama/Naruto besó a Madara/Sasuke y este lo detuvo divertido:

–Te recuerdo que el rubio es el pasivo. –dijo Madara.

–¡¿Qué?! –se asustó el _Shodai_.

–¡Oh ahora no te puedes echar para atrás!

–Pero…

–No, eso ya está decidido.

–¿Podemos cambiar los roles…?

–Claro que no, no podemos causarles problemas a estos dos, que nos han _prestado_ sus cuerpos.

Hashirama se rascó la nuca y _se deprimió_.

–No me convencerás con eso. –se negó Madara.

El Primero alzó el rostro y sonrió.

–No importa, con tal de sentirte.

Los dos hombres estaban conscientes que ellos solo eran espíritus en otros cuerpos, pero se veía en su forma original y no como _sus caseros_. Madara veía al hombre de cabello negro, largo y mirada amable y Hashirama veía ese cabello encrespado y ese rostro serio, pero lleno de amor. Hashirama besó con urgencia a su pareja y este respondió tomándolo de la ropa y lo acercó a él. Madara se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su amante y se restregó.

–Por _Kami_ y yo que me perdí de esto… –opinó el _Shodai_.

–Por razonable…

–Olvídalo, fuera toda decencia.

El Uchiha se carcajeó y el _Senjū_ aprovechó para subirse sobre él a horcajadas. Los dos hombres se empezaron a desnudar y como tenían pocas horas, pasaron casi de inmediato a la penetración en la que el _Primero_ cabalgó a su Uchiha, a ese Uchiha que había perseguido hasta la muerte y… más allá. Cuando el clímax, los alcanzó ambos gritaron satisfechos su disfrute y libertad. Acomodados, abrazados, se acariciaron.

–Creo que debimos dar una vuelta antes de esto.

–Sí, estoy cansado y solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos –aceptó Hashirama.

–No podemos, salgamos de estos dos y visitemos la aldea.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si ahora con esta confirmación de tu amor no veo por qué me afecte ver a tus descendientes.

–Madara… –dijo el Shodai y besó el cuello de su Uchiha.– Vamos.

Los fundadores salieron de Naruto y Sasuke y se fueron _volando_ para recorrer las calles de Konoha.

000

Minato entró buscando a los habitantes del lugar. Fukagu y Mikoto habían ido a la casa de las orillas a ver a los nietos que su primogénito les había dado. Kushina recorrió el lugar y comprobó satisfecha que su niño tenía un hogar acogedor, grande, pero acogedor. Su rubio esposo regresó sobre sus pasos:

–O ellos han cambiado mucho o no están –La pelirroja vio con curiosidad a su esposo– Mira –y la llevó hasta dónde un embrazado Kimimaro era abrazado por Juugo ambos durmiendo en la habitación a lado de la principal.

Kushina dejó a los jóvenes dormir y fue hasta la habitación principal donde una cuna cerca de la cama matrimonial era iluminada por una lamparita de ranitas. La mujer se inclinó sobre la cuna y miró al pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente; sus cabellos ébano se asomaban por entre el gorrito y su piel de un moreno bonito brillaba por el reflejo de la lámpara.

–Mira Minato es hermoso.

El rubio se acercó y miró al infante.

–Cielos sí que lo es, se parece a Naruto solo le faltan los bigotitos.

–El no tiene bigotitos, en cambio tiene esto –La pelirroja alzó la chambrita y mostró en el vientre del niño, un circulo con cada uno de las _Kanjis_ de los _Bijū_.

El _Yondaime_ se deprimió y Kushina lo consoló:

–Sabrá cómo manejarlo, además es amado y protegido por mucha gente, no sufrirá.

–Espero que sea de ese modo.

Los visitantes siguieron observando a su nieto hasta que los otros abuelos se les unieron y entre todos señalaban las cualidades que tendría Minato Uchiha, quien ajeno a eso seguía su siesta tranquilamente.

000

Naruto y Sasuke se removieron, pues el frio los hizo despertar. El Uchiha se preguntó:

–¿Creo…?

–Sí, dice _Kyūbi_ que fueron ellos, me siento bien por haberlos _ayudado_ –El rubio se levantó aunque se dolió un poco de cierta parte– En fin, corramos a la casa tal vez podamos… _sentir_ a nuestros padres. Sasuke sonrió y cargó a su rubio.

–De este modo es mejor, porque esos dos no tuvieron preliminares.

–Púes si… –Se sonrojó Naruto.

La pareja salió corriendo por los tejados hacia su casa.

000

Madara caminaban por las calles de la aldea seguido por Hashirama que pretendía comer de todos las ofrendas, pues según él, era una grosería no hacerlo.

–Deja de comer y vayamos al barrio Uchiha.

–… –El otro fundador no respondió, pues se metía una bola de arroz en la boca.

Cuando terminó, Hashirama corrió a lado del Uchiha y lo abrazó.

–Ya casi es hora de irnos.

–Lo sé, pero esta es una noche que no olvidare.

–Ni yo. –respondió pícaro el Senjū.

Con fondo de las calles iluminadas y habitadas del barrio Uchiha; el grupo se fue reuniendo. Inoichi y Shikako venían palmeándose la espalda, felicitándose por sus respectivos nietos, el de Shikamaru rubio, pero bastante inteligente como este. El de Ino tan _grande_ como Chouji, pero con el _Kekkei Genkai_ de los Yamanaka.

Obito traía del brazo a Rin, quienes habían ido a visitar a Kakashi que curiosamente si se había acordado de los alimentos favoritos de sus compañeros de equipo.

000

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron en la entrada principal de su casa, cuando sus respectivos padres salían, ambos pudieron sentir como ellas les besaban y el orgullo de ellos por ser hombres de bien.

Hashirama tomó la mano de su Uchiha y entrelazó los dedos.

–Gracias a _Kami_ por este día.

–Si gracias a él, aunque creo que nos lo debía.

–¡Madara!

Los fundadores iniciaron el viaje de regreso y los otros los fueron siguiendo. Hasta el año siguiente… si no reencarnaban antes.

**Fin**

¡Feliz día de muertos!

Según la tradición en México, el día primero y dos de Noviembre nuestros difuntos se les permite salir de _Mictlán_ –inframundo– y regresar a visitarnos, por ese motivo se coloca una ofrenda dónde se ponen alimentos, bebidas –sus favoritos–, flores, veladoras y otras cosas para ellos como bienvenida; también se dice que ellos comen, beben y disfrutan de todo esto antes de irse.


End file.
